


You Get What You Ask For

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Ignoring Kink, M/M, Piss kink, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Reaper has two cute subs, and one likes to get treated bad.





	

Hanzo whines where he kneels on the floor, watching Reaper's taloned fingers squish inside Genji's sopping wet pussy. He had removed his mask as he always did when it was time to play with his boys and Hanzo could see that the scarred man only had eyes for his brother, whining in his lap, thinner legs spread over Reaper's thick thighs.

“Hush, you'll get what you asked for.” Reaper growled to him as Genji arched and mewled. Hanzo had been situated just in front of Reaper, tasked with refilling said man's coffee cup for the better part of the morning while his partners ignored him. The pot was empty now, and Reaper had pushed both out of the way with his foot.

“Lift your face up, open your mouth.” Reaper growled. Genji's moans were getting higher in pitch as Reaper thumbed his glowing green clit. Hanzo did as he was told, hands tightening on his wrists where he held them behind his back. Genji came finally with a wail, a thin green stream of liquid hitting Hanzo across the face and dripping into his mouth. Hanzo let his eyes close, swallowing his brother's cum and licking his lips clean.

“Hanzo. Open your eyes.” He obeyed the order, opening glazed brown eyes to look up at where his brother was swapping wet kisses with their tall lover. He had pulled his fingers out of Genji's hole and was smearing them along the swordsman's chin while they kissed. Hanzo shifted, breathing hard.

Reaper pushed Genji off his lap and he slid to the floor while Reaper stood, unzipping his fly and pulling out his soft cock, letting it hang out the front of his pants while he watched Hanzo watch his brother. Genji had nuzzled his way up Reaper's thigh, the brat, and wrapped his arms around his leg, looking down at Hanzo smugly. He noses at Reaper's balls, inhaling the smell of him and opening his mouth before sharp fingers tangle in his hair and pull his head away.

“That's not for you, brat. You'll wait.” Genji pouts but backs off, resting his cheek against Reaper's thigh instead. Reaper turned his attention back to his hazy eyed archer, sticky green fluid drying in his beard and across the bridge of his nose. Hanzo shivers under the heavy red gaze of his 7 mismatched eyes. 

“I told you wait, Genji.” Reaper snarls as he feels cold fingers wrap around the base of his dick. Genji finches but regains his confidence fast.

“I wanna aim it, please.” Genji said breathlessly, looking up through his eyelashes. “Please can I help gabi, I want anija to feel good.” Reaper snorts but allows it. He hears the hitch in Hanzo's breath, looking back to see the glint of unshed tears in his eyes.

“You want it, Hanzo?” Reaper purrs at him, chuckling at Hanzo's desperate nodding. Reaper widens his stance and Genji directs the stream as he starts pissing. It stinks, it's burning hot, and Hanzo's never been so turned on. Genji is playing, splashing the urine over Hanzo's chest and shoulders. The archer lets his eyes slip closed again, hands clenching and unclenching on his thighs.

With his eyes closed he can't see the sly grin slip over Genji's face as he twitches Reaper's cock to spray a stream of piss across his brother's face and making him jump and choke. Reaper grabs around Genji's hand and returns the stream to Hanzo's chest. Hanzo shudders and shakes his head, watery eyes begging for him to let him do it again. Reaper grumbles but allows Genji to take over to aim it up again.

Hanzo doesn't choke this time, but his shaking gets worse as he gulps down mouthfuls of Reaper's hot urine. He's got his eyes closed but Reaper allows it now that Genji is playing, making sure to soak him. 

Eventually the stream comes to a stop and Genji pouts, fun over. Reaper wraps a hand in Hanzo's hair, pulling him forward a bit to lap at the tip of his dick, cleaning him of any remaining piss. Reaper releases him, pushing with enough force to topple him onto his side into the mess on the floor where he doesn’t move.

Genji meanwhile is back on the bed, one foot pulled up on the mattress and a hand playing between his legs. Reaper sent one more look to Hanzo's crumpled form and turned his back, pulling Genji's legs further apart so he could slot up against him, dick hard from Hanzo's weak licking. Genji squeals when Reaper slides into him in one smooth thrust, heatsinks on his shoulders popping open. Reaper gives it to him hard, forcing high grunts out of his throat.

Hanzo watches them from the floor, shivering as cold settles over him. His brother and lover are ignoring him, taking pleasure in each other. Hanzo is hard, sort of, his hands pressed between his thighs and against his half hard cock and he moves his hips in little jumps with the stink of Reaper's piss heavy in his nose and in his belly. His humping causes the belly full to slosh and he shudders, more tears leaking from his eyes.

He watches as Reaper fucks Genji until he cums, Genji with another yowling moan and Reaper with a snarl. The scene is going blurry and his shivers harder, swallowing hard as bile rises in his stomach as the stench starts to get to him. He hears the bed springs creak but he can't focus on it, not with how his stomach is roiling. He's stopped grinding against his hands because the motion makes his stomach hurt worse. His heart rate was increasing and he could feel panic on its way as his lovers ignored him.

Until, at least, Reaper is kneeling next to him with a cold hand on his cheek. He's saying something but Hanzo can't make out what it is. He feels himself being lifted, sees the green blur that is his brother pass by them into the bathroom. Reaper is rumbling something in his ear, it sounds soft despite his growly voice but it sounds far away. Hanzo sobs and gags, hands coming up to clasp over his mouth. Reaper shushes him and the light changes, hurts Hanzo's eyes so he closes them, focuses on not throwing up. He cant stop shaking and his stomach hurts and he can't remember why he wanted this. 

He feels cold tile on his knees as Reaper sets him down carefully in front of the toilet. While he empties his stomach he can feel Reaper's claws in his hair and assumes he's trying to comfort him. The smell hits him again, and he dry heaves over the toilet. The sound starts to come back now that his stomach isn't trying to leave his body. Hanzo hears Genji quietly asking if he's going to be alright, he sounds scared. Reaper shushes him, pulls Genji over to sit with Hanzo next to the toilet. 

He brother is warm against him and he sniffles into his shoulder. Genji slides Hanzo's boxers off carefully as he can before Reaper is back, picking him up and bringing him into the shower. It's darker with the curtain closed so Hanzo opens his eyes again, sniffles up at Reaper who is gently washing him with a soft sponge. Genji climbs in behind him and starts washing his hair, the gentle scrubbing feels good on his scalp. Hanzo lets his eyes slide closed again, leaning heavy against Reaper who wraps arms made of smoke around him to keep him upright. 

Reaper clicks the stopper into the drain when he thinks Hanzo is clean enough, settling him into Genji's lap. Genji strokes Hanzo's cheeks, shooting worried looks at Reaper while he fiddles around in the cabinets. Reaper sits at the side of the tub, holding a clean toothbrush with toothpaste on it. He grips Hanzo's chin and he opens his eyes, whining. 

“Shhh, open up bunny.” Hanzo does, lets Reaper poke the brush in his mouth and scrub his teeth. He holds out a cup for him to spit in, then rubs his mouth with the side of his thumb, finishing the little ritual with a kiss.“He's fine, Genji. Just got a little further down than he expected, I think.” Reaper tosses the brush into the sink and grabs something else. “Pass him over?” Genji does, and Reaper cups Hanzo's hands around a glowing jellyfish bath floaty. He shudders a sigh and Genji scoots forward to kiss his cheeks. 

Reaper pulls Genji over, kissing his hair. Hanzo looks up at them and nudges his mouth over Genji's. Genji looks surprised but kisses him back. Reaper sighs, watches his boys kiss sweetly. Hanzo lays his head back on Reaper's chest when he tires of it, letting the bath toy float off toward his feet. Reaper leans his chin on Hanzo's head, Genji on his shoulder. 

“Mm. Did you cum, bunny?” Reaper asks him after a while. Hanzo shrugs, eyes slipping shut again. Genji gets out first, holding up a towel for Reaper to wrap Hanzo up in. Reaper carries him back to the bedroom and plops him down on the bed to roughly dry his hair and pull the top sheet off the bed. Reaper drops it over the puddle from earlier and grabs a clean blanket from the closet to spread over him. Genji crawls in behind Hanzo under the blanket, whispering to him in japanese. Reaper mops up what he can with the already soiled top sheet and the towels they had dropped by the bed and carries the mess into the bathroom to deal with tomorrow.

“Rea~ per~. He wants you to come to bed.” Genji sing songs to him and scoots to make room between him and his brother for the scarred man to lay. He wraps an arm around each of his boys, and sends out a stream of smoke to flip the lights off. Genji's got an arm stretched across his chest to rub his fingers over the bridge of his brother's nose. Snuggled up under the blankets with his boys, Reaper is content.


End file.
